


Mutual Misunderstandings

by Verity_Reigns



Series: Life with the Prentiss-Hotchner Siblings [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Emily Prentiss is Hotch's sister, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5657161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verity_Reigns/pseuds/Verity_Reigns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer gets himself into an awkward situation when he is forced to babysit his roommate Emily's nephew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for the Hotch x Reid prompt meme fill on livejournal. Prompt: I just like the idea of  
> 1\. Female medical doctor Reid  
> 2\. Emily as Hotch's sister
> 
> I only took the last half and my imagination kind of ran away with it but I hope it's still ok. This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction and it's unbetad so constructive criticism is welcome.

Spencer was honestly surprised that the day was going so well. He normally wasn't good with kids, a fact jokingly called the "Reid effect" by all of his colleagues at Georgetown after his third attempt at holding an office newborn caused both him and the baby to start crying. (though Spencer maintains that his eyes were just watering in reaction to the shrill screaming coming from the child in question) Strangely enough Jack seemed to be immune to the Reid effect, the first day his roommate Emily had brought her curious three year-old nephew into the apartment for a visit the child managed to find his secret stash of Star Wars collectibles and the two had bonded over how cool spaceships were. After a few more successful visits over the next two years Spencer only grew more fond of the little boy. He enjoyed helping him with his homework and answering the long list of questions Jack always brought over after finding out that his aunt's roommate seemed to know everything. Even when things got awkward and he didn't know how to react to the boys affectionate hugs and excited chatter Emily was always there for backup, never leaving her friend alone with her nephew for more than a few minutes. Until today, when she got called in to finalize the adoption papers for one of the foster kids she placed and she had to leave a protesting Spencer alone with an energetic five-year-old and no idea what to do.

Luckily Spencer remembered that Jack was going through a dinosaur phase and managed to spend an enjoyable few hours at the natural history museum showing Jack all of the different fossils on display. After seeing how well he behaved there and during the lunch they shared in his favorite DC diner, Spencer decided to reward the boy by taking him to his favorite bookstore. He smiled as he watched Jack run eagerly through the children's section. 

"I can really pick any book I want?" The child asked, practically jumping up and down in his excitement.

"Of course Jack." Spencer replied with a laugh "In fact, since you've been so good today I'm going to let you pick two books to take home."

Jack gave a squeal of delight and launched himself at Spencer, thanking him before running off to choose his books. After the books were chosen and paid for Spencer decided to take Jack to a nearby park to work off some of his excess energy before taking him back to the apartment. Halfway to the park, Spencer got the chilling sensation that he was being followed. Looking behind him he noticed an imposing man in a tailored suit walking about a block behind them. Deciding It was probably nothing, Spencer sped up a little just in case and continued forward. A few blocks later and the man was still behind them and now seemed to be catching up. 

Resisting the urge to panic, Spencer pulled out his phone and attempted to call Emily. He knew Jack's father was a part of the BAU and after the incident which led to his mothers death at the hands of an UNSUB he knew it was a possibility that someone could be after Jack. Unfortunately, her phone was off. As he still wasn't sure this was a credible threat he decided to wait to call the police and kept walking. Cursing himself for not asking for Aaron Hotchner's number before he agreed to look after the man's son he tried to think of a plan that would allow him to neutralize the possible threat without frightening the boy beside him. Luckily Spencer spotted a busy ice cream parlor about a block away. Deciding that a criminal would be less likely to act in such a public setting he started leading Jack in that direction. 

"Hey Jack want to go get some ice cream before we go play?" Spencer asked trying to sound casual.

"Yeah!" The boy cheered "Spencer can I have two scoops and sprinkles?"

"Sure Jack," Spencer said as they made it into the bustling little shop, "go and wash your hands and then we can eat"

Spencer watched Jack run into the bathroom glad that, at least for a moment, his charge was hidden. He then tried to turn around to look for the suit-clad man only to be stopped by a firm hand digging into his shoulder.

"Would you mind telling me what a man I don't know is doing holding hands with my son and taking him through downtown DC?" The stranger asked in a quiet but intensely threatening voice. 

"I'm sorry sir but I think you're mistaken," Spencer said shifting to try to face the man holding him in a death grip.

He'd never met Aaron Hotchner and due to personal issues the pair only talked about after a healthy dose of alcohol Emily and Spencer both kept their family pictures to themselves so he didn't know what the man looked like, but surely agent Hotchner would have recognized him. After all he was the one who helped Emily run background checks on all her potential roommates when he'd first moved in three years ago. He must have seen his picture. Besides, Emily would have told Aaron who was with her son. There was no way this man could be Jack's father. 

"I know for a fact that that boy's father is currently at work you must be confused" Spencer hoped it was just mistaken identity and that the man wasn't delusional. That would really complicate things.

"Allow me to correct you," the stranger growled in his ear, "his father WAS working but upon taking a late lunch and seeing a strange man walking hand in hand with his son on the sidewalk in front of his table he decided to take the rest of the day off to neutralize the threat to his family."

"Oh god! A-agent H-hotchner?" Spencer stuttered.

"The very same" the agent answered turning Spencer around and holding out his badge. "Now explain to me why I shouldn't arrest you for kidnapping"

"I'm..."

"Spencer!" Jack shouted running out of the bathroom "My hands are all clean can we get ice cream now?" 

"Uh..."

"Daddy?" Jack asked seeing his father for the first time and running up to hug him, which his father allowed, letting go of Spencer and dropping to his knees to meet the small boy. "I thought you were catching bad guys today. Are you here to get ice cream too?"

"Yeah buddy I took a break to get some and when I saw you in here I thought we could eat together." Agent Hotchner said standing and dusting off his pants. "Why don't you go look at the flavors and pick out what you want?"

"Ok daddy!" The boy said running off to look at the ice cream case, leaving the two men alone.

"Oh god agent Hotchner I'm so sorry!" Spencer who had been standing there mortified finally burst out, "I thought Emily would have told you! She got called into work and left Jack with me. I'm her roommate Doctor Spencer Reid. I honestly thought you'd recognize me because you helped Emily with my background check."

Agent Hotchner laughed, his shoulders relaxing now that he understood the situation.

"Doctor Reid that was three years ago I honestly didn't remember what you looked like. Why didn't you recognize me?"

"Emily and I both keep our family pictures private so I've never seen yours before. I thought you were one of the BAU's UNSUBS going after Jack I tried to call Emily so she could contact you but her phone was off."

"Yeah I called her too it was one of the reasons I was so worried. She never leaves her phone off when she has Jack in case I'm called in for a case and I need to say goodbye. I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions but after seeing the things I come across at work this kind of caution is second nature to me"

"It's all right agent Hotchner I understand. After all I thought you were a kidnapper too. Clearly we both have paranoid thought processes."

The agent laughed again.

"I guess we do. How about we blame this whole incident on my irresponsible baby sister and start over."

"I'd like that. I'm Doctor Spencer Reid, but you can call me Spencer," the young doctor said holding out his hand.

"Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner, but you can call me Aaron. Thank you for taking care of my son," The agent replied taking the other man's hand and shaking it.

"Daddy! Spencer! Can we get ice cream now?" Jack called out running back to the two men. 

"Yeah buddy. Let's go order and then we can all eat while you tell me about your day with Spencer."

"We saw dinosaurs!"

"I took him to the natural history museum to look at their fossil collection"

"Wow that must have been cool did you have fun buddy?"

"Uh huh"

As the trio got their ice cream and sat down the conversation flowed freely. The adults listening to Jack's excited retelling of his day, Spencer adding clarification and random fun facts, and Aaron asking questions and talking about his day "catching bad guys." Spencer was surprised how much their little group felt like a family at that moment despite the awkwardness and accusations that had passed between the two adults earlier. He was even more surprised to realize how much he craved that feeling. Sitting at a table eating ice cream with an admittedly gorgeous man and his child who Spencer frankly adored awakened feelings in him that he was scared to explore. Unfortunately, Jack was evidence enough that Aaron was straight but for the moment Spencer just enjoyed the sense of home he and Jack brought. After the ice cream Aaron offered to give Spencer a ride home and they spent the trip listening to Jack read one of his new books in the backseat. When they got to his place Aaron walked up with Spencer to help gather up Jack's things. 

"I want to thank you for what you did today Spencer." Aaron said as he finished gathering the last of Jack's toys and prepared to leave.

"For watching Jack? It was my pleasure. He's a wonderful boy Aaron it was really enjoyable."

"No for trying to protect him. When you thought I was a threat you tried to get in contact with someone who could help without arousing suspiscion, you took him to a public place and you got him to safety all without scaring him. You have good instincts and if the situation were different they might have saved his life. Thank you."

Spencer was speechless. Somewhere deep down he was sure Aaron was still offended by his assumptions and yet here he was thanking him for them. As Aaron said goodbye and walked out the door Spencer collapsed onto the couch lost in thought. He was still there two hours later when Emily walked in the door. When he saw her his first reaction was to throw the nearest object (luckily it was just a throw pillow he didn't want Aaron mad at him for mutilating his sister) at her head.

"Ow! Spencer what the hell? What was that for?"

"I think I'm falling for a gorgeous, kind, intelligent, straight man and it's all your fault!"


End file.
